


Confession

by srsly_yes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, House Series Finale Arc, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srsly_yes/pseuds/srsly_yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bus ride home, Wilson didn't tell House everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** Slightly plump, sugar-free drabble  
>  **Warning:** Spoilers for 8x20, "Post Mortem"  
>  **Disclaimer:** [H]ouse isn’t mine and never will be.  
> 

The dim light and House's face glimpsed between the break in the seats reminded Wilson of a confessional. Not that he had ever been in one, but everyone from Hitchcock to Seinfeld had used it as a plot device.

The intimate atmosphere did make it easier for his thoughts to flow into words. He spoke about his inability to change, Melanie, Kyle, and his fear. And House, after making appropriately inappropriate House noises, listened, blessed him, and offered benediction in the form of a nuclear pink Sno Ball.

Not until House had fallen asleep did he run his finger over his upper lip. After all these years his skin still tingled from the brush of a mustache, a sweet sensation if it weren't for the knot in his stomach from Kyle's betrayal.

What was one small lie of omission?

.

 

* * *

  
5/19/12 eta: If you're interested in knowing more about Wilson and Kyle, please check out [](http://yarroway.livejournal.com/profile)[**yarroway**](http://yarroway.livejournal.com/)'s marvelous prequel, [Trespasses](http://yarroway.livejournal.com/28957.html). Then continue to hwshipper's, Kyle Calloway, Rock Star. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kyle Calloway, Rock Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438677) by [hwshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwshipper/pseuds/hwshipper)




End file.
